1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pistons especially pistons for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such pistons are known from Fed. German P.S. No. 2,351,994. A low compression height of the piston is achievable due to the fact that a ring band of the piston head surrounds the skirt whereby the piston pin can be placed so far upwards in the piston skirt that the upper zone of the skirt bore receiving the piston pin can come to lie above the lowermost piston ring groove in the piston head.
In pistons of such formation it can occur that in specific cases, especially those where the lateral guidance of the connection rod takes place in the piston head, with a low height of the cylindrical guide portion of the piston head there is no longer adequate lateral guidance of the piston head in the direction of the axis of the piston pin.